Christmas Presents for a Ranger
by SPN221B
Summary: Two days til Christmas and Will is struggling to find the perfect gift for his mentor. Will Will find what he's looking for, or is that just impossible. Because what do you get for the man who wants nothing more than a family? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So what if it's August!? I really need to write this! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Will! Think! If you were Halt, what would you want for Christmas?" Will paced back and forth, trying to come up with a present to give the grizzled old Ranger.

It had to be something special, not some lame, common gift. Something that was one of a kind. Something he would remember for Christmas' to come. The problem was Will had no idea what to give him. And he had two days to figure this out.

Everyone else on his list was marked of. Alyssa was to receive a beautiful Jade necklace. Horace he had found a one-of-a-kind Nihon-Ja katana. Even Gilan's gift had been found. A fifteen pound bag of the best and richest coffee from Arrida. That had not been easy to find, and he had to hide it from Halt, when he brought it home. And from himself.

But Halt needed something really special. He just didn't know what. He flopped on the chair, knowing if Halt was here he would've been yelled at for abusing the furniture, though he wasn't. And at that moment Will didn't care.

 **Currently in the village...**

"Well Abelard, this is our last stop." Halt said, dismounting the horse.

He walked in the store looking at all the different kinds of coffee. Gilan had always loved the cinnamon chocolate when he was his apprentice. It was one of the few things they both had liked. And it was a fond memory of how every winter, after a long hard day of work they would sit in front of the fire and just talk, heart to heart. It was something that hadn't happened for a while, but since he was coming to spend Christmas with Halt and Will, Halt hoped they could do it again, maybe even have Will join them. While he usually found his two apprentices super annoying, he loved having them around this time of year. Especially with all of the Christmas' that he'd been hurt and spent alone. It was truly a special time of the year. And while he could careless about every other holiday, as long as he had his sons, he'd celebrate this wonderful time of the year.

Buying three pounds of Gilan's favorite, and his usual thirty of the much darker coffee brew, he left happy, whistling the whole way home.

 **Back at the cabin...**

Tug nickered hello to Blaze and Gilan as they rode up. Will threw on his cloak and was out there in a flash. He hopped from one foot to another, as Gilan dismounted.

"Will! Merry Christmas!" Gilan smile lighting up his face.

Will laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too, Gilan!"

"It's nice to see you again. Please tell me that's coffee I smell. After that ride I could use a cup."

"It is." Will nodded. "Halt is due back from town any minute now. And I figured he'd want a cup when he got back."

Getting Gilan and him a cup of coffee, laced with honey and a tad bit of sugar, as they were running out of honey, they both sat down, to chat. After fifteen minutes Will decided to ask a certain question to Gilan.

"Gilan. have you gotten Halt's present yet?" Will asked.

Gilan sipped his coffee and nodded. "Yep. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know what I should get him. It has to be something special. Everything I think of is lame." he said sadly.

"Will," Gilan spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you get him. He will always love it. I drew him a picture of Abelard and Blaze one year. He still has it. This is the one time of year he values the most. Halt wants us to spend it with him. He could care less if you got him anything. He's spent so many Christmas' alone, that presents don't matter to him anymore. It's the people he spends it with. And trust me when I say this, you and I are the only he has ever spent it with. But if you could whip something up on that lute of yours, I'm sure he would enjoy that."

Will glared softly at him, wiping away a few tears. "It's a mandola."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But seriously, it would be worth more than something man made. But don't do Graybeard Halt." Gilan teased lightly.

Will heartily agreed. "Anything, but Graybeard Halt."

Outside the cabin, Halt listened to their conversation, and his heart soared. It did him good to know they cared. He was afraid that they would be like everyone else. He should've known better. It also did him good to know he wouldn't have to listen to Greybeard Halt, for the five days Gilan would be here.

* * *

 **I know it is a little early to be thinking about Christmas, but this has been tugging at the back of my mind for a while now and after reading someone's 100 themes challenge, it just really inspired me. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing. There will be a second chapter so look out! Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked it! I will now be providing you with another chapter. Enjoy! I know I loved writing it.**

* * *

Halt had wrapped everything in the stable that night, and, after everyone was asleep, snuck them under the tree. He walked back towards his room, sneaking easily past Gilan, softly snoring on the couch. As he past Will's room he heard soft humming, and the strum of a mandola.

Listening carefully he heard his apprentice getting up, and the snap of the lock on the mandola case. The bed in the boy's room creaked, as he laid on it. Halt continued his way to his room being as quite as ever. He had "returned" to the cabin a good ten minutes after his two apprentices talk, that night. He made no hint to them that he heard them talking, only that if they had drunk all the coffee they would die.

Really though he had almost cried when he realized how much his apprentices cared. While he tried to keep his rough demeanour about him, Halt could slowly feel it slipping away. But this was the only time of the year he let it. And while he totally expected Will to want to spend some time with his friends, Halt doubted he would now.

Closing his eyes, he fell into the deep pit of sleep.

 **The next morning...**

"It snowed! Gilan it snowed!" Will was up and ready.

Gilan brought his ice skates, along with a pair for Will and Halt. While no one thought Halt would skate, they would try to persuade him to anyway. While they both loved snow, Halt wasn't to fond of it.

A cold gust of wind rushed into the cabin, making Halt shiver in his bed. He sighed, and took a deep breath to yell at them to shut the door, but then he closed his mouth. Might as well go have some fun. Then they could break out the cinnamon chocolate coffee he had bought. Stretching, he got ready for the snow and grabbed his thickest cloak, and slammed the door behind him, as he left the cabin.

Will saw Halt come out and looked at the snowball he was about to throw at Gilan. Changing his aim, he hurled the snowball as hard as he could at the back of Halt's head. His aim was true, and he bit his lip as Halt turned a withering glaze on him.

"You are so going to get it." were the last words Will heard before his face was stuffed with snow.

Soon all three of them were in full out snowball war. Gilan won by a long shot, hitting his mentor and friend many more times than Halt or Will hit him. Gilan soon produced the ice skates, him and Will dragging Halt off towards the lake. As they switched from their boots to the skates, both apprentices begged Halt to get on the ice with them. Finally agreeing, he was on there with them too.

Will was great at skating. He was able to stop, and change directions on a dime. Gilan was nearly as good as Will, with Halt coming in a near third. But it was a beautiful talent the three had that not many others did.

They built snowmen and did yet another snowball fight, with Halt winning this time. Will decided it would be a good way to end the day by going sledding. Going sledding was the one thing all three still enjoyed. Halt wasn't sure he would do it, as he was getting a little cold, and didn't wish to climb the hill. Will and Gilan said he could be the judge, to see who won the race. Halt agreed.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" Halt shouted.

The racers were off. At first they were level with each other. Then Will started to pull ahead. This was biggest, most dangerous hill in the forest. So when Will hit a rock in the snow, and tumbled down, Halt was there as quick as possible.

"Will!" he ran towards the boy. "Are you okay?"

Will got up and nodded. "I'm fine, just cold." he stood brushing snow off of him.

Gilan ran over also, once he got to the bottom of the hill. "You ready to go home? I know I am."

Both, Halt and Will nodded. Everyone mounted their horses and rode off towards Halt's cabin, laughing and joking into the sunset and the wind starting to pick up some, along with a few flakes of snow starting to fall.

 **At the cabin...**

After everyone changed into warm, dry clothes, Gilan went to start a fire and Will to start coffee. Right as he pulled the coffee bag out of the cupboard, Halt stopped him.

"I'll make the coffee!" then, whispering to Will, "I bought a special flavor for Gilan. It's his favorite."

Will nodded, and went to help Gilan with the fire. Halt started the coffee and peered around the corner, smiling at the sight of his two sons laughing. Then Will whispered in Gilan's ear and Gil pulled him in a hug. Halt had a vague idea on what they were talking about. Breaking up the little love fest, he brought out three steaming cups of coffee.

Gilan took a sip and his eyes lit up with memories. A whole six years passed before his eyes. Then coming back to reality he looked at Halt.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Halt nodded and was surprised with the amount of force Gilan put in his hug.

"Thank you so much Halt." he whispered quietly.

Halt smiled softly. "You're welcome."

Will sat quietly, sipping the delicious drink. When Halt tapped his shoulder, he looked up, seeing Gilan and Halt waiting expectedly. Smiling he got up and at sat next to Halt, all of them talking for hours, before the apprentices fell asleep, heads on Halt's shoulders and his arms wrapped around them.

A single tear fell from his eye as he watched the dying fire. For once in his life he was home.

* * *

 **Okay, this is the best story I have ever wrote. Comparing my other stories to this, I cringe... Hard. I hope you enjoyed, and I will be giving this three more chapters, so please keep an eye out! I hope you really enjoyed this. Please review! Thanks!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Looks who's back with another chapter! Thank you everyone for your support! It really means a lot to me. You guys keep me going. Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christmas Morning...**

It was Christmas morning and all three Rangers had slept on the couch. Halt had eventually gotten up about two in the morning and threw blankets over his two apprentices, and got in his own bed. But he ended up coming back because he couldn't stand being alone. Not this time of year.

That, and there was no reason to leave. He had all the people who mattered to him and he was fine with it. Thinking pleasant thoughts about what the day was to bring, he drifted back to sleep.

The next thing he knew was that Gilan was up. He had felt the apprentice's head leave his shoulder, and snapped awake. Seeing that it was just Gilan, he closed his eyes again, not able to go completely back to sleep. Eventually he got up, moving Will carefully, as not to disturb his slumber. The boy stirred, but did nothing more.

"Merry Christmas Halt." Gilan said, as he saw his mentor walk into the kitchen. "Coffee is on the stove."

Halt smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too." then taking the cup of coffee Gilan offered added, "Thank you."

The two drank their coffee, slowly waking up. Gilan stood and stretched, grabbing the cloak that was hanging over. Throwing in on, over his shoulders and buttoning it, he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Halt asked.

Gilan looked at Will still sleeping. "Giving the boy a day off of chores. It's Christmas for goodness sakes! He should be allowed a day of fun."

Halt nodded, and grabbing his own cloak, went to help Gilan. It had snowed over night and was still going strong. It took both of them to uncover the woodpile and dig a path to the stables so they could take care of the horses. Almost done with the horses and only needing to gather water from the creek, a half awake Will came out, confused with everyone doing his chores.

"Gilan, where's Halt? Why are you all doing my chores?" he asked, shivering even though he was wearing his cloak.

"Halt's down getting water. We're trying to be helpful, that's all."

Will nodded. "Have you done Tug?" Gilan shook his head. "I'll do him then."

Getting water and hay, he feed his horse, and brushed him. Then he mucked out his and Abelard's stall. After Gilan and Will finished with the horses they both started hauling water to. Once all the chores were done, the three Rangers headed back to the cabin.

Eating breakfast, they were all very quiet til a knock came on the door. Pushing his chair back, Will stood.

"I'll get it." he said.

Crowley was at the door, smiling happily. Will was somewhat surprised to see the Ranger Commander standing there.

"Hullo Will. May I come in?" he asked.

Will nodded and stepped aside. "Halt's in the kitchen with Gilan."

Crowley walked into the kitchen and chatted for a few minutes. Then laughing at Gilan's joke, he said bye and left. Will closed the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Will asked, clearly confused.

Halt let out a lose smile. "Something he does every year. No one has quite figured it out yet."

Will nodded thoughtfully, and everyone was silent for a second. That was til Gilan clapped his hands together.

"Okay then! Who says we go open presents?!" he suggested, Will and Halt nodding eagerly.

As everyone opened everything, Will gulped. What would Halt think of his gift? Would it be good enough? Will shook the distasteful thoughts from his head. Of course it would. This was Halt we were talking about. He would love anything his apprentices gave him.

Will smiled as he opened his, and laughed as he saw Gilan's look on his face when he found that bag of coffee and the glare on Halt's that Will hadn't shared. Finally it was time for Will to give his present to Halt and he raced to get his mandola. As he reappeared from his room, he took a deep breath taking the instrument from its case.

Strumming a few cords and adjusting it accordingly, he started his song.

* * *

 **Okay, so the next chapter will have Will's somg in it. I would've posted it now, but haven't finished it. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So I did write a song, but it was the absolutely stupidest song that I have ever seen. I've seen some bad songs, but this one was indescribable. So I settled for one of my favorite Christmas songs on earth. The song is Christmas This Year by Tobymac. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Will nervously started the song, not yet brave enough to sing. Then filling Gilan's eyes on him, he started.

 _As fall rides off in the sunset_

 _I sweep the snow from my doorstep_

 _I just can't help but stop and grin_

 _It's like I'm ten years old again_

 _And everywhere I go I can feel it_

 _Some say it moves like a spirit_

 _It falls on us once a year_

 _Like it came on a midnight clear_

 _It's all love_

 _The season is a gift_

 _When love came down to let us live_

 _Let's open up and let our hearts embrace this moment_

He looked at Halt, seeing him watching with slightly eager eyes, he continued strongly.

 _For Christmas this year_

 _Gonna make a sound_

 _Gonna make it loud_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _We're gonna make some noise_

 _Let the world rejoice_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _For Christmas_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _The laughter starts before the sunrise_

 _I sneak outside at the sparklin' lights_

 _And oh what joy it brings to me_

 _Our family around our Christmas tree_

 _And I thank the Lord for His favor_

 _As we sing the songs of the Savior_

 _Our Savior_

Once again, looking at his mentor, he was very surprised that Halt's eyes were misting slightly with tears. Deciding to keep going, Will kept on singing.

 _It's all love_

 _The season is a gift_

 _When love came down to let us live_

 _Let's open up and let our hearts embrace this moment_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _Gonna make a sound_

 _Gonna make it loud_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _We're gonna make some noise_

 _Let the world rejoice_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _For Christmas_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _Holy Holy holy_

 _God is coming near_

 _Unto us a Savior born_

 _On a midnight clear_

He was extremely surprised when his mentor had hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked towards Gilan, and saw him nod to keep going.

 _Holy Holy holy_

 _God is coming near_

 _Unto us a savior born_

 _On a midnight clear_

 _Oh_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _Gonna make a sound_

 _Gonna make it loud_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _We're gonna make some noise_

 _Let the world rejoice_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _For Christmas_

 _For Christmas this year_

A small sound escaped Halt, who had everyone concerned, but seeing that he was still crying and that his eyes were closed, Will didn't stop.

 _For Christmas this year_

 _Gonna make a sound_

 _Gonna make it loud_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _We're gonna make some noise_

 _Let the world rejoice_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _For Christmas_

 _For Christmas this year_

 _Holy Holy holy_

 _God is coming near_

 _Unto us a savior born_

 _On a midnight clear_

He played the last few notes softly on his mandola. He hadn't had much time to prepare this song so he wasn't sure on its quality. But seeing that Halt had seemed to enjoy it, and the fact that Gilan and him both had slightly misty eyes, he thought that his goal was highly achieved. After Halt had stopped crying Will looked at him hopefully.

"Did you like it?" Will asked timidly.

Halt merely nodded. "It was perfect Will. Thank you. Thank you so very much. It made this one of the best Christmas' that I have ever had."

"It was Gilan's idea." Will stated. "He gave me the idea about it."

Halt smiled softly, seeing the boy would not save an inch of praise for himself, but not hesitate to give it to others when needed. To say that he was proud of his apprentices was the understatement of the century. Will and Gilan were both people who deserved every inch of respect, praise, and joy they got. Whether he did or not, was a mere matter of opinion.

.Gilan, and Will both sat next to the person we should've been their dad, just resting next to him. Wrapping paper littered the living room. Will's mandola sat in the case, lid open. There were three cups of coffee steadily cooling down, the honey starting to reappear.

And three Rangers that could care less about these things, only caring about each other.

Because who would've guessed? That all that mattered to them was each other. And that would never change. For as both apprentices fell asleep on Halt's shoulders again, Halt replayed Will's song over and over again in his mind. Falling asleep himself, that second verse stayed with him. He was glad to see that Will thought of then as family.

And oh what joy it brings to me

Our family around our Christmas tree

* * *

 **Hello again! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Two things... One I do not own this song! Two I know I said only three more chapters in chapter two, but I'm bumping it to four. So two left! See ya later! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	5. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
